Wireless network providers currently enable users to capture media on wireless endpoint devices and to share the media with others. For example, many mobile phones are now equipped with integrated digital cameras for capturing still pictures and short video clips. In addition, many mobile phones are equipped to also store audio recordings. Wireless network providers allow users to send picture, video or audio files to other users on the same wireless network or even on different networks. Thus, a user at an event, such as a parent at a child's soccer game, could take photographs of the child in the game using a mobile phone and send the pictures almost immediately via the wireless network to the user's spouse or other relatives who may have been unable to attend the game in person.
In addition, a user may accumulate large amounts of media that may exceed the local storage capacity of the user's wireless endpoint device. Of course, a user may also choose to store such media onto a server, e.g., in a local area network, on the user's home computer or laptop, on a compact disc, on an external drive, and/or in other locations and storage media. In each case, a user may also choose to share the media with other users. For example, the user may send pictures or video as email attachments, or may send a link with a URL for the location of the media via email or instant message to other users. However, the user must know beforehand the other users with whom the user wishes to share the media and must know how to reach the other users, e.g., via an email address, a telephone number, a mobile phone number, etc.